


Shades of Red (Fanart)

by Tigs (Huzzah)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/Tigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The hands pressed to Clint's left shoulder are bloodied down to the wrists.</i>
</p>
<p>Fanart for gqgqqt's story <i>Shades of Red.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gqgqqt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqgqqt/gifts).



> Art for the fantabulous [gqgqqt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gqgqqt/pseuds/gqgqqt), of the final scene in her amazing fic [Shades of Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/260238), which is part of her [Sneakers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10898) series (which I adore). Don't ever stop, Cutie. You are _not allowed._

  


  



End file.
